


Petrichor

by natodiangelo



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Shion and Nezumi sleep a rainy day away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powderdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderdonut/gifts).



> my first no.6 fic and its all because of leslie, so this is for her

It’s raining. Shion can hear the soft pitter patter against the roof as he watches droplets slide down the window. 

It’s warm. Shion is wrapped in an old sweatshirt and cuddles against Nezumi, tucked in his arms and under his chin. 

It’s slow. Shion lets his eyes close, lulled by Nezumi’s rhythmic breathing and the steady beat of his heart. 

It’s comfortable. There’s no rush, no agenda, no greater purpose for the day than to simply enjoy it. 

And he is. 

Nezumi’s hand is rubbing slow, idly circles over his back and Shion slides one socked foot against his. Nezumi is sleeping, Shion thinks, or he’s close to it – not that Shion isn’t. He had closed his eyes before and now it really seems like too much work to open them again. He inhales deeply and lets it out slow against Nezumi’s chest.

And he falls asleep.

* * *

Rain batters the roof and assaults the windows as Shion wakes up, groggy and warm. He registers the darkness of the room at about the same time he realizes Nezumi isn’t beside him, and he gets up to search him out. 

It isn’t a hard or drawn out search. Their apartment is small, which doesn’t leave many places for Nezumi to disappear to. This time Shion finds him in the kitchen, hip resting against the counter as he watches a pot on the stove. Shion stands at the door to watch him. 

He has his hair down, black strands falling over his shoulders like an expensive shawl. He’s wearing a dark hoodie and gray sweats, and even with his casual clothes Shion thinks he looks beautiful. Nezumi blinks with long lashes and eyes that shine like rare jewels, eagerly searched for and seldom found. Shion can’t believe his luck in finding such a jewel. To have found such a beautiful man, one with such wisdom and emotion and personality – one that loves him back. To have found that…

Shion is lucky, and he’s grateful for it. 

He walks into the kitchen finally. Nezumi turns to him with a smile. 

“Good evening, sleeping beauty. Did you sleep well?”

“Is it really already evening?” Shion asks. He settles against Nezumi’s side and his heart sings as Nezumi uncrosses his arms to wrap one around his shoulders. 

“Yep. You slept through most of the day. 

“Did I leave you alone long?”

Nezumi blinks at the question, obviously not expecting it. “no, I got up only a little before you.” 

“Oh, good.” Shion rests his head on Nezumi’s shoulder. Something about the affection right now feels wonderful, better than usual, and he really doesn’t want it to stop. Maybe Nezumi picks up on that, somehow, or maybe it feels nice to him too, but a hand comes up to run through his hair and Nezumi turns to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Why do you worry about that?” Nezumi asks. “It’s not like I can’t handle being alone.” 

“I know you can handle it,” Shion answered, looking up at him. “I just don’t want you to get lonely.” 

Nezumi laughs. “Me? Lonely? I think you probably just missed me, even in sleep.” 

Shion smiles. “Probably.” 

Nezumi pulls away then, untangling them and moving to face the stove. Shion, for the first time since entering the kitchen, looks to see what he’s cooking. The pot is full of milk and it’s nearly boiling. Nezumi pulls to mugs down from the cupboard and sets them on the counter. 

“I’m making hot chocolate.” Nezumi explains, stirring the milk. He must deem it hot enough because he reaches up and turns off the burner. “Marshmallows?” 

“Sure.” 

“You can go sit down. I’ll bring it out.” 

“Thank you.” Shion pecks him on the cheek on his way out, enjoying the light sparkling in his gray eyes. He sinks into the couch with a sigh of comfort. Even after sleeping all day, he wants nothing more than to snuggle up with Nezumi right here and rest some more. 

It’s only a minute before Nezumi comes out, steaming mugs in hand. He hands Shion one and keeps the other for himself before settling down next to him. 

They don’t say anything. Shion scoots until their thighs are pressed together and Nezumi shifts until he can throw an arm around him. Shion blows on his cocoa until he can take a sip, just enjoying the heat the cup gives his hands. 

It’s relaxed, being here with Nezumi. It’s comfortable and warm and Shion couldn’t be happier.


End file.
